


miracle gro

by elliott (kenhwan)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Voyeurism, watchinf ur bf suck ur friends dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenhwan/pseuds/elliott
Summary: a super short horny drabble i found in my files





	miracle gro

**Author's Note:**

> i srsly do not remember writinf this filth a year ago but here it is

“Mingyu, look.”

Wonwoo’s cheeks had turned a pretty shade of pink, drool slipping down his chin as he licked and sucked obscenely at Seungcheol’s cock. Mingyu had his face covered in embrassment. It was his idea, agreeing to watch, and he wasn’t exactly _regretting_ it persay, but he was definitely more bashful than he thought. 

Seungcheol was nothing of the sort, finger’s tangled in the other’s hair as he called out to Mingyu from where he sat on the bed. ‘Look at your cute slut, yeah? I can see why you like to fuck him so much, if he can suck dick like this everytime.’ 

Mingyu had never called Wonwoo _his slut_ before, but if Seungcheol said so, then he was going to roll with it and apologize later if he had to. He pulled his hands down from his face just as the eldest tugged at Wonwoo’s hair, making him choke and whine lightly. 

‘He is a pretty little thing, isn’t he? You’d love Jisoo too. Both of them are skinny and pretty and frail. Beautiful, really.’ 

The youngest doesn’t understand how he can spout off like a poet when he’s got his cock literally halfway down wonwoo’s throat, but he gives him props. Mostly because it’s all making his dick uncomfortably hard and there’s not much he can do about it.

The hottest part is thatWonwoo seems to be loving it. Loving being manhandled and pushed around and _used_ by _Seungcheol_ who’s always been powerful and in control at all times. 

Seungcheol uses the leverage on the boy’s hair to tug him off his dick, a thick strong of saliva connecting to his mouth. Normally, Mingyu would by disgusted. Would complain it’s unsanitary and just downright gross, but he’s too busy kicking out of his pants to lecture anyone. 

Wonwoo always wore eyeliner to work, always smudged only in the right places to make him look more fierce than usual. But now . . . Now it was smudged _everywhere._ The bit of gold he’d always put on the lower part was _running_ and it turned the bottom bags of his eyes a sparkly mess.

And it was _beautiful._


End file.
